


Finally Have You

by cecilcross, Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This work of absolute fiction is not depicting actual rape. This is roleplay between two adults who have both given prior consent and both agreed to safewords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Have You

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE props to valainistima (aka strawberrycest on tumblr) for helping me out with this! I couldn't have done it without my precious kouhai chan.

The day had been a long one. Joel’s eyes were tired from editing all day, and all he wanted to do was go home and lay down. His apartment was dark when he stepped inside. He turned to lock the door behind him and – _holy shit what the fuck is that._

A wide frame pushed up against his back and two strong, broad hands shot out to grab his own. Joel froze in terror as his hands were moved to finish locking the door. The person behind him slowly pried the key from his fingers and tossed it to the side. Joel could tell by their size that they were much bigger than him, and he’d have no chance of fighting his way out. 

His wrists were held tightly together by one large hand and something cold pressed against the side of his head. “If you want to live you’ll listen to me. Take your shirt off.” Joel recognized the voice, but just barely. It was cold and hostile, and dead serious.

“I – please, my wallet’s in my back pocket, just take whatever you want, please, just-” Joel stammered out the words but was interrupted by a sudden and deafeningly loud bang. His brain stopped for a moment before he realized the gun was pointed at the ceiling instead of his head, and he wasn’t dead. Immediately he burst into tears, making pathetic sounds that resembled begging.

“I don’t want your fucking money! Take your god damn shirt off now!” The voice commanded, shouting over Joel’s hysterical sobs and pleads.

Joel whimpered and reached for the buttons of his shirt with shaky hands, his entire body trembling in fear. The large hand of the man behind him stayed on his the entire time, the gun having returned to pushing against his temple. Joel finally managed to undo all the buttons, and hastily tugged the shirt down his shoulders. The man released his grip on his hand to trail his fingers down Joel’s chest, making Joel shudder. He’d felt that touch hundreds of times before, but this time it felt foreign. Alien.

The man gripped Joel’s arm tightly and pulled him backwards. Joel stumbled, his legs shaky, before falling to his knees on the hardwood. The shadowy figure wasted no time in releasing his grip on Joel’s arm, instead grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling. Joel gave a surprised shout of pain as he was dragged into the hallway, his legs scrambling on the ground, feet trying to gain purchase but finding none. His hair was released when the man entered Joel’s bedroom, and Joel collapsed onto the carpet, trying to catch his breath.

He only had a second before he was lifted by two strong hands under his armpits, which threw him onto the bed violently. He finally got his first good look at the attacker at that moment, and almost didn’t recognize what he saw. It was Lawrence, but he barely looked like himself. His face was stony and showed almost no expression. His eyes were dark and Joel saw nothing but serious intent in them. Joel was captivated for a moment, just a moment too long. Before he knew what was happening Lawrence had thrown Joel’s arms up above his head, his wrists encircled by large hands. Joel sucked in a terrified breath when he realized the gun had been laid on his bare chest, muzzle pointing at his face.

Joel heard a clicking sound, followed by cold metal on his wrists. He was being handcuffed to the bed frame. His breath hitched as the second cuff closed around him, and he wiggled around, seeing if he could get himself out of them. There was no chance. 

Lawrence backed away a bit, still straddling Joel’s torso, putting just enough pressure on him that it was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t being suffocated. He picked up the gun and held it to the center of Joel’s forehead. The tears immediately sprang back into Joel’s eyes and he couldn’t suppress a quiet whimper of fear.

“Now.” Lawrence’s voice was a low rumble. “You’re going to do as I say or you’re going to fucking die. Got that?” He punctuated the last two words by pushing the gun harder against Joel’s head.

“I – y-yes…” Joel whimpered through his tears.

“My name to you is ‘sir’. Let me hear you say it.”

“Yes, s-sir.”

Lawrence pulled the gun back, laying it on Joel’s chest. “Good.” He moved back to sit on Joel’s thighs. “You’ve got such a nice body. Such a lovely ass. I’ve been watching that ass for weeks.” His hands worked Joel’s belt off, despite Joel’s attempts to wiggle himself out from under Lawrence. “I’ve been so excited, thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you…Joel.”

Joel’s stomach tightened. “How do you know my name?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is now I’ve finally got you. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me from taking whatever I want from you.” Lawrence smiled and licked his lips in a way that made Joel’s head spin. He tossed the belt aside and brought his hands down slowly to the zipper, where Joel was clearly already hard. “Oh, my. Don’t tell me you’re into this, are you? How lewd.” Lawrence chuckled darkly. “You get a fucking boner from having a gun pointed at you. You really are a dirty little slut.” 

Joel blushed deeply and turned his head away. “No…I’m not…I just…” He fumbled for words to ease the embarrassment.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re a slut. That’s what you are.” Lawrence popped the button on Joel’s jeans and unzipped them painfully slowly, pulling them down to reveal a pair of lacy pink panties. A smile spread across Lawrence’s face as he stared at the bulge straining against the shiny material. “I’ve dreamt of this moment for a long time, but I never thought you’d be so…perfect. This makes the long wait all worth it.” Lawrence bent down and planted a kiss on Joel’s neck, gently, before clamping his teeth around the soft skin. Joel suppressed a gasp as Lawrence sucked at the flesh, leaving a deep purple mark. He sat back up and admired the bruise that slowly began to bloom on Joel’s neck. Joel’s entire body was flushed pink now and he struggled against the handcuffs, jerking his hips, trying to position himself in any possible way other than how he was.

“Ever since I saw you showering at the gym all those weeks ago…I knew I just had to have you,” Lawrence growled, pulling Joel’s jeans down the rest of the way, stripping them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving Joel exposed and blushing on the bed, only covered by a layer of thin, silky pink fabric. “But you were never alone. I never had a chance to take you. I watched you for so long, just waiting…and now I finally get to taste you.” Lawrence leaned back down, trailing his tongue down Joel’s neck. Joel shuddered and couldn’t stop a quiet whine from leaving his mouth.

Lawrence moved his way down from Joel’s neck, nipping at the skin every inch. “You’re so pretty. I can’t wait to see what you look like when you’re crying, begging, pleading for me.” Lawrence flicked his tongue over one of Joel’s nipples, making Joel gasp. Lawrence left small bites and bruises all along Joel’s chest, marking him as his. “You see these marks? Everyone’s going to know I had you all to myself,” He growled after leaving a particularly large hickey on Joel’s collarbone. 

Lawrence pulled back and admired the plethora of purple marks that adorned Joel’s body. He smiled and shifted back to sit between Joel’s thighs, spreading them apart with his hands. Joel pulled his legs up to cover himself, tears threatening to fall again with embarrassment. Lawrence immediately pulled at Joel’s knees, forcing his legs down. “Now, now. Let me see that beautiful body of yours.” Lawrence’s eyes were drawn to the pink shimmer that now just barely covered Joel’s crotch. His hands felt along the silky fabric, and he trailed one finger down the growing bulge.

Joel broke for a moment. He recoiled away from the touch and thrashed his hips, trying to kick the bigger man away. The tears he had been holding back finally fell. “Please, no, god no, just let me go, please-” he pleaded, eyes squeezed shut in fear. He didn’t notice that Lawrence had picked the gun back up, until something cold and solid was sliding past his lips. The gun.

“Suck it. Get it nice and wet.” Lawrence’s voice was deadly.

Joel gagged as the barrel reached back into his throat, but he did his best to comply. He pressed his tongue against the cold metal, which warmed quickly from his breath. Joel could tell Lawrence had his finger on the trigger. Had he even cocked it? Joel tried not to think about it. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was doing, bobbing his head ever so slightly as his gag reflex waned.

“Yeah, that’s it. Good boy. Use your tongue,” Lawrence cooed, lifting Joel’s chin slightly with his other hand. “Open your eyes. Look at me.” Joel’s eyes cracked open slowly, his vision misty with tears. He stared into Lawrence’s eyes as he worked his tongue around the metal. Lawrence licked his lips as he watched. “God, look at you. So fucking eager. I knew you were a slut,” Lawrence smirked. He pulled the gun from Joel’s mouth, a thin trail of spit connecting the two. Joel’s lips were pink and a red blush covered his face. “Let’s get you ready for me, then.” Lawrence moved himself down a bit further and gripped the lacy edge of Joel’s panties with one hand, holding the spit-slick gun in the other.

The ripping sound hit Joel before he could realize what Lawrence was doing. He had torn Joel’s underwear clean off, ripping the delicate fabric into two pieces. He pulled the ruined material out from under Joel and threw it aside casually. Joel broke again as he realized what was about to happen. He arched his back off the bed, tried to bend his knees, shake his legs out from under Lawrence, anything. But Lawrence’s weight and strength held him in place well. 

Tears fell freely from Joel’s eyes now and he began to make pathetic sobbing sounds. “Please, no, not that, don’t do that to me, please sir just not that please…” Despite his desperate begging, he was still rock hard against his stomach. 

Lawrence dragged a finger along Joel’s ass, finding and circling his hole. “Don’t even fucking act like you don’t want this. I see how hard you are for me.” Lawrence positioned the gun against him, pushing lightly. He didn’t give any warning before pressing the gun inside.

Joel’s mouth shot open in a noiseless scream. His eyes squeezed shut and tears rolled down to his chin. Lawrence wasn’t gentle, didn’t go slow at all. He shoved it inside Joel as deep as it could go, dragging it all the way back out before pushing back in. Joel found words and immediately made a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a shout.

“Oh my god, oh my god, ah, ow, ouch, sir please, please stop, oh my god-” Joel could barely form a coherent sentence with the cold metal sliding in and out of him. He didn’t dare struggle out of fear he might bump against one of the many sharp edges he could feel inside him. His fingers gripped the top of the headboard tight enough to break it. And then Joel started shouting, loud enough to wake the neighbors. Lawrence slowed his pace and frowned.

“You’ve got such a pretty voice, why do you have to waste it like that?” Lawrence grabbed the pink silky panties he had ripped off Joel earlier, balling them up and stuffing them in Joel’s open mouth. “There. Now we can enjoy ourselves, yeah?” Joel made a muffled sound of distress, his tongue pinned in place by the fabric, preventing him from pushing it out of his mouth. 

Lawrence resumed thrusting with the gun, a look of pure delight on his face. Joel’s eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, and all he could think about was pain. He almost blacked out in relief a few minutes later when he felt the sharp edges pull out of him. Lawrence set the gun aside and worked at his own jeans, undoing his belt and pulling them down swiftly, allowing his fully hard cock to spring free. Joel stared down at him, eyes filled with real fear. Lawrence shifted himself up to sit on Joel’s chest again, and he removed the wadded up fabric from Joel’s mouth, tossing it aside.

Lawrence roughly grabbed a fistful of Joel’s hair, making Joel jump. “You’re going to suck my cock and you’re going to do it right. Understood?” He picked up the gun again and held it casually. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and placed himself at Joel’s lips.

Joel hesitated, only for a moment, but long enough for Lawrence to notice. The gun is immediately pressed against Joel’s temple. “I fucking gave you an order!”  
Joel hurriedly took Lawrence’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around him and craning his neck forward. Lawrence kept the gun held to Joel’s head, using his free hand to grip Joel’s hair tight enough to hurt, pulling him back and forth.

“You’re so fucking good with that mouth of yours, Joel. Just like that, fuck…” Lawrence held Joel’s head in place as he jerked his hips, staring down at him. Tears streamed from Joel’s eyes and his lips were bright red around Lawrence’s dick. Joel gagged at a particularly deep thrust and Lawrence smiled, enjoying the way Joel convulsed as he pushed deeper. Joel’s chest bucked as he tried to move away, tried to get some air, but couldn’t. When Lawrence finally pulled out, Joel sucked in a deep gasp, coughing and sputtering, his lips shining with saliva and his face wet with tears.

Lawrence brushed the thumb of his free hand across Joel’s cheek gently. “You suck dick so well, waiting to have you all to myself was so worth it.” Lawrence moved down to position himself at Joel’s ass. Joel stared down at him, his face a mess of emotions, mostly clouded by fear. Lawrence moved the gun down to point at Joel’s chin. “I’m feeling generous so I won’t gag you. But scream and I’ll fucking shoot.” Joel swallowed hard and nodded.

Lawrence looked down and positioned himself before pushing inside, ever so slowly. The two let out simultaneous moans, Joel’s back arching off the bed. Lawrence smirked. “You like it that much? Fuck.” 

The softness of having a real human inside him is almost too much for Joel to bear and he completely breaks, his toes curling and legs shaking, letting out constant moans of pleasure. “God, sir, oh my fucking god, yes, right there sir, holy shit, please, fuck me,” he begged, each word a moan.

Lawrence started to move quicker, his breaths becoming more ragged. He leaned down, positioning himself close to Joel’s ear, and whispered a stream of praises at him, driving Joel absolutely insane. _“You’re just so perfect and beautiful I just love every part of you I’m so glad you’re finally mine I’m finally fucking you and you feel so god damn good holy shit.”_ Joel’s eyes fluttered closed at the words, as he lost himself in the rough thrust of Lawrence’s cock. _“I just love seeing you fucking beg for me and cry for me fuck I just love everything about you fuck fuck fuck I love you so much you’re just so warm and soft and cute fuck…”_

Joel’s breath hitched in his throat and he pulled at the handcuffs restraining him to the bed frame. “Sir, I – oh, fuck,” he managed to stammer out before he came, painting his chest with thick ropes of cum.

Lawrence pulled himself up to stare down at Joel, who was still shaking from his orgasm. “Scream my name for me,” he growled, his voice rough and low.  
Joel’s eyes opened to stare at Lawrence as he tried to think of the proper response. He debated whether he should avoid breaking character or not, before squeaking out a quieter-than-planned “sir”.

Lawrence shook his head and his eyes flared with need. He pulled the gun back, cocking it and pressing it against Joel’s temple. “No! My fucking _name_!”  
Joel was completely frozen with fear at the sight of the gun being cocked – he didn’t even know if it was loaded or not. His mouth hung open as he trembled, partly fear and partly oversensitivity. Lawrence leaned in closer. “Please, Joel, just say my name, please,” he said gently.

Joel sucked in a shaky breath. “Lawrence,” he breathed, his voice half a moan.

Lawrence leaned down to sink his teeth into Joel’s collarbone, groaning into the skin as he came, hard. Joel whined at the warmth that spread through his already oversensitive body, jerking his hips away from the sensation slightly.

The pair lay silent for a few moments, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Lawrence moved first. He pushed himself up quickly and threw the gun to the floor with a scowl before hurriedly unlocking the handcuffs that held Joel’s hands to the headboard, easing his lover’s arms down to his sides before engulfing him in a hug, holding him close. 

“It’s done. We’re done. No more. It’s okay now,” Lawrence whispered before rolling onto his side and pulling Joel close. He tucked Joel’s head into his shoulder, softly stroking his curls. “Shh, it’s okay, everything’s okay, I love you. I’m right here.” 

Joel let loose the tears he had been holding back and sobbed into Lawrence’s shoulder. His hands came up to grab blindly at Lawrence’s shirt, pulling him even closer. Lawrence continued to whisper into Joel’s ear, quietly, giving him gentle words of praise and love, letting him fall out of his role. Joel sniffled into Lawrence’s shoulder, his tears tapering off after a while. Lawrence pulled back and kissed Joel on the forehead gently. “Everything’s alright.” Lawrence peppered kisses along Joel’s body, gently pressing his lips to each bruise and bite mark. Eventually, Joel’s tears stop entirely, and his shaking calms. 

“I’m going to draw you up a bath, alright, sweetheart? You just stay right here and relax,” Lawrence said, before leaving to go fill up the tub. He lit a few candles of Joel’s favorite scent and returned to the bedroom to grab Joel, who is curled up into a ball on top of the covers. Lawrence smiled and guided him to his feet, helping ease him into the warm water before joining him. He gestures for Joel to come sit on his lap and Joel happily complies, sinking low into the water in Lawrence’s arms.  
Lawrence grabbed a bar of soap and gently washed over every mark on Joel’s body, humming a quiet tune as he did so. Joel’s eyes were closed and his mouth was curled into a small smile. Lawrence kissed the pile of messy curls on Joel’s head, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo. “I love you Joel.”

Joel wiggles against him happily, breathing out “I love you too, Larr.”

When they were done, Lawrence dried Joel off more gently than he probably needed to and guided him back into his bed, laying down next to him and pulling the covers over the two of them. He nuzzled against Joel’s back and buried his face in Joel’s hair.

“Did you like it?” Lawrence asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah. I really did.”

“Well, you better have, this was your idea, after all.”

Joel giggled. “You want to do that again sometime?”

Lawrence hesitated. “I just – I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Don’t worry. Next time, I’m taking your place.”


End file.
